Curse of Curves
by stacelala
Summary: Japan is always so easily influenced by other cultures. So what will happen when he hangs out with America and runs into a cross dresser? Japan Cross dresser fic!
1. Chapter 1

The stadium where the convention was being held was crowded with the thousands of people that walked about it and noisy from all the talking, cheers, and occasional arguing going on. Stands of bright colors and cute images took up most of the room as vendors tried to sell their products to passerbyers. Things like manga, anime DVD collections, figurines, and cosplay costumes were being sold so much that one would think they were in the heart of a Japanese fair. However, the presence of the words 'like' and 'yo' made it apparent that it wasn't.

"Dude," said a particular loud American, "I'm so glad you could make it here. I swear; it's gunna be awesome."

The Japanese man smiled lightly before saying, "I'm so glad to be here. I love how our cultures have found a way to join together." Japan adjusted his camera and pointed it toward the window. "Plus, being in New York gives me the chance to observe your strange western ways," he said capturing the view of the Empire State building in the distance.

"I can't wait to show you around," America said hyperly dragging the Japanese man with him, "there's so many cool things we have this year like the new stereo system for the skits later and the-"

America's words were cut short when he bumped into something...well, someone.

"Watch where you're going," a peculiar effeminate voice said  
>"Hey, you should-"<p>

"A thousand apologies, miss," Japan said cutting off America, "my friends did not mean to bump into you like that."

The person they bumped into giggled lightly and said, "Actually, I'm a boy."

"What?" Japan asked as his eyes widened, "how is that possible, you're wearing a skirt and everything."

"Dude, relax," America said placing a hand on Japan's shoulder, "he's a cross dresser. They're perfectly normal around here…anyway, sorry about that; I'll look where I'm going next time."

"It's fine," the cross dresser said as they walked away.

"Come on Japan, let's go get some burgers, I'm starving."

"No thank you," Japan answered politely, "I think I'll walk around for a bit, but I'll meet up with later."

"Sweet, I'll be at Mc Donald's," America said before running off to the food court section of the convention.

As soon as the American disappeared into the crowed, Japan took out a small black note book and jotted down notes: boys dress as girls.

"Excuse me," a voice from behind said causing the Japanese man to jump and drop his note book. "Oh, I'm sorry," the cross dresser from earlier said, "I just wanted to ask if you've seen my lipstick. I think I dropped it when you bumped into me."

"Oh- I do not think so," Japan said nervously.

"Here it is," they said picking up the metal tube and a nearby black note book. "What's this?" they asked reading the heading of it.

"It's nothing," Japan said frantically, reaching out to grab the notebook.

"There's nothing wrong with cross dressing."

"I know it's just that-"

"Come with me," the cross dresser said dragging the Japanese man by the wrist.

"Where are me going?"  
>"To find you a skirt."<p>

"What?"

"Hey, don't knock it till you tried it." 

"Wow," the cross dresser said amazed, "you look so beautiful."

The Japanese man's eyes stared into his reflection with just as much as amazement as the person next to him.

The black wig he was wearing stopped at his shoulders and it had attached to it a pink head band. A white v-neck shirt showed the outline of his gender neutral curves and a pink skirt stopped just above his knee. Small one inch heels seemed to make his legs longer and the padded bra he wore made everything go together.

"You're right," Japan said smiling at his reflection. Never before had he felt so right; the flowiness of the skirt made him feel free and the way his outfit was pieced together to match perfectly made him feel like the cute things he adored. "What else do you have," Japan asked entering the world of cross dressing.

**And there goes chapter 1. Sorry if it sucks, I'm just writing it for a friend that loves Hetalia and has revealed to me that he is a cross dresser, He feels conflicted about it so hopefully this helps. I'll probably update this once a week since I have a whole bunch of other stuff I want to work on, but if you do like it, review or message me so I can finish this quicker. Arigato! -stace**


	2. Chapter 2

The world of frills, pastel colors, animal prints, mismatched designs, and accessories seemed perfect; everything about it was beautiful and it allowed for so many possibilities. "Why had I not thought of this before?" the Japanese man asked himself as he walked around aimlessly in the convention.

"Yo, Japan," the voice of a loud American asked from the distance. "Where you been?" he asked running up to him.

"America," he said being caught off guard, "I thought I was supposed to meet you at the food court?"

"You were, but I got worried after my 142nd hamburger. What took you so long?"

"I-" Japan said debating in his head if he should tell his friend his new interested.

"You what?" America asked not taking mind to his friend's pause, "Got lost? It's fine, dude; don't worry about it. As long as you weren't with anymore cross dressers, those people are kind of weird. " America rambled on about being the hero and occasionally laughed while the Japanese man sighed.

"America doesn't need to know," Japan thought as he tightened the gasp on the bag of clothes the cross dresser gave him to try on later. 

Once again, the Japanese man found himself standing in front of the mirror. Only this time, it was in comfort of his own home and he wasn't wearing a skirt and top; now. He was wearing a dark blue tunic dress, stockings, black heels, bangles, and gray head band on top of his wig.

He was smiling at the fact that he looked pretty and the outfit that he was wearing seemed to match perfectly and complimented his curves. He knew that if he saw a girl on the street looking like him, he would give her a second look. Yet…he stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Part of him, the more embracing side of him, wanted to walk around and try on more clothes; the other part of him, the conservative part, wanted to yank off the clothes of his body because he knew, in the back of his mind, he shouldn't be wearing girl's clothes; it was wrong, even America thought so and he was rather liberal.

"What am I going to do," he said out loud to himself, turning to face the half open window.

The Japanese man's mind didn't wonder far, for his train of thought was cut short by the sound of a fan girl scream and a loud thud. Japan knew that scream from anywhere; he had heard it millions of time when he was with his yaoi obsessed friend. Running up to the window, he opened it, stuck his head out, and shouted nervously, "Hungary, what are you doing here."

Covering her nose that was dripping blood at the sight before her, the Hungarian female mumbled the words, "Don't you remember, you said you were going to help me get some new yaoi pictures, but you didn't show, responded to my texts, or answer your door. I thought something was up. Any who…I never knew you liked to cross dress."

"What?" the Japanese man exclaimed, "No! It's not what it looks like-"

"Sure," Hungary said sarcastically as she picked herself up from the ground and going through the Japanese man's bedroom window, "It's me we're talking about. I have no problem with you cross dressing….all I want is some pictures, but you need to work it.

"What?" Japan asked confused, "I don't understand."

"Honey," Hungary said sweetly, "You look fabulous as a girl; no joke, I'm jealous, but you need to own it. Now strike a pose," she said pulling out her camera.

Japan did as he was told, standing perfectly still as the light flashed, taking the picture.

"No, don't stand still. Stick your butt out, blow a kiss, wink, do something!" Hungary said like a picky photographer.

After a few more directions, the Japanese man got the hang of it, doing poses that made him look so beautiful and attractive that any girl would get jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hungary," the Japanese man said quietly, "I don't think I should be out in public like this."

"Nonsense," she said cheerfully, "you look adorable." And with that she pinched one of his cheeks as if he were a toy.

"Why couldn't you just buy the clothes for me to try on at my house?" he asked mumbling.

"And not let the world enjoy this cuteness?" the Hungarian women gasped, "I don't think so. Besides…higher risks give out higher awards and you definitely want to be there when Donatella Versace reveals her new line of clothes

Japan's eyes widened at the sound of the female designer's name. Sure, he had only been cross dressing for a few weeks now, but he knew about her long before he wore skirts.

"Let's go," he said dragging Hungary with him through the streets of New York. As he walked to the center of fashion week, where Hungary was taking him and where all the newest clothing lines were being revealed, he failed to notice a certain blonde man eyeing him or should I saw her and her swishing skirt.

Just as Japan was about to join the mob of girls and news reporters waiting to get into Lincoln Center, a much taller than him and loud blonde man that he recognized as America stopped him in his tracks.

"Hi there," America said friendly yet rather flirtatiously, "my name is Alfred. May I say you are looking very sexy today. Are you one of the models for fashion week?"

"Ummm…No," Japan stammered trying to walk away only to be followed by the American.

"Well that's a shame; I would have loved to see you on the runway…what's your name again?"

"Uhhh…Sakura. My name is Sakura," the Japanese man responded trying not to blow his cover.

"That's a cute name. Anyway, I was thinking we could do lunch sometime?"

"I don't think so-"

"Don't be rude, Sakura," the Hungarian women said coming from behind Japan, "I happen to know Alfred and he's a really nice guy. A bit of an air head, but still really nice."

"Gee thanks Elizabetha," America said laughing, "So what do you say?"

"I-I," Japan stammered not being able to make words form.

"She'd love to!" Hungary cheered.

"Sweet!" America exclaimed while doing a fist pump. "I'll pick you up after the fashion show."

"But I didn't agree to-" Japan tried to tell the American, but it was too late for he already ran off somewhere.

"Why on earth would you set me up on a date with America?" Japan shouted to Hungary, "I am not gay! I just dress like a woman!"

"I know," she said feeling slightly guilty, "but I needed to add something to my yaoi collection."

The Japanese man gave her a slight glare causing her to flinch and say, "And if you can pull of being a girl on a date then you'd be the world's best cross dressers."

Japan sighed while adjusting his wig. "You're right….but I'm not going on a date with anyone, let alone America."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to have to stand him up," he said trying to convince himself that it is the right thing to do, "now come on; we got to get to Lincoln center so we can see the new clothing line."

Hungary smiled to herself and thought, _"wow, Japan really is a girl…he knows that clothes makes everything better."_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah..about fashion week and Donatella Varsace, I just googled that and recalled things from Ugly Betty. Btw: I'm a New Yorker so I know Fashion Week can be hell when it comes to commuting . maybe I'll add that to the next chapter. Thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After shopping bags were filled and the desire for new shoes, clothes, accessories, and make up had been fulfilled, the Hungarian women and Japanese women dressed man made their way out of Lincoln center.

"I can't believe I got the last pair of Prada shoes," Hungary said with a smile on her face.

"I can," Japan teased, "you nearly knocked that woman out with your bag when she was five feet from you with hungry eyes."

"Hey," Hungary whined, "she had it coming."

The two laughed as they walked aimlessly around the streets of New York. They were so in their blissful post wonderland of designer clothes and shoes that they failed to notice the obnoxiously loud American waving at them in the corner until…

"Hungary!" America exclaimed from across the street causing the Japanese man's eyes widen.

"Oh no,"Japan said in a panicked voice, "I forgot about the 'date' you tried to set up with America and I."

"I didn't think he was serious," Hungary said apologetically.

"What am I going to do?" he cross dressing Japanese man asked as the blonde American crossed the street and got closer and closer to the two.

"Just follow my lead," Hungary whispered through a fake smile. "Hi America," she said waving, "it's so good to see you again."

"Ha ha," He laughed, "you'd think I'd leave a pretty damsel here waiting for me and-"

"America, there's a bug on your shirt!" Hungary exclaimed, "Here, let me get it." And with that, her large made contact with the back of America's head. She mouthed the words "go" as the American fell to the ground and soon the Japan was out of sight.

"Uhhhh," America grunted.

"Sorry about that. It was a big bug."

"It's okay. Hey- where did your friend go?" 

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that actually worked," the Japanese man said in relief as he walked around the streets of New York not having to worry about America finding out about his dirty little secret.<p>

"Ow," a female voice said.

"Oh," Japan shuttered, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," she said smiling, "at least I didn't lose my place in line."

"What are you in line for?"

"Didn't you here? One of the designers is giving out clothes to pretty women."

"Really?" Japan said in disbelief, "for free?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed excited for designer clothes.

"Okay," said a voice with a French accent, "which one of you lovely ladies is next?" When the blonde Frenchman came into view, Japan's eyes widen. "_Oh no,"_ he thought, "_I can't have France see me like this._" But before the Japan could leave, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "How about you my beautiful flower?" France asked, "Would you like some designer clothes? All it cost is a little love from yours truly."

"Ummm… no thank you," he said running away.

After making his way back to his home, Japan let out a deep sigh. "That was a close one," he said as he wiped off his make-up and took off his wig.

"Japan," America said banging on his door. "Oh no," the Japanese man thought, "I can't let America see me like this." Unfortunately, there was nowhere for Japan to run as the door knob slowly turned. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I have to go back to the drawing board with my crossy (cross dressing friend). I hoped you like it and yes, I needed to put France. He's such a rapist some times like in this Marathon fic i wrote on quizilla called "World Powers Marathon" (check it out if you want). That's it. I'll try to update ASAP. Dank Je!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The house was silent as the American stared at the Japanese man. Blue eyes were widened and his mouth hung open while Japan's face beamed bright red out of embarrassment and his head hung slightly low in shame.

"A-America…." the brown eyed man strutted, "It is not what it looks like."

The blonde haired male tried to form words, but none were able to escape his mouth. Instead, he let out a frustrated sigh, looked down, and left the house, allowing the door behind him to close on its own.

"America, wait!" Japan cried out to his friend, but it was too late; the door slammed shut and all efforts to get the blonde's attention were rendered useless. "What have I done?" thought Japan as he hung his head low and a frown appeared on his usual pokerfaced face. 

* * *

><p>"It's not your fault, Japan," the Hungarian women said trying to comfort the panicking oriental man.<p>

"If I never went to that fashion show, none of this would have ever happened," Japan said nearly yelling at the brunet woman. "I shouldn't have even cross dressed in the first place," Japan said sighing, sitting on the floor and pulling his knees to his chest, "America was right; cross dressers are freaks."

"He did not say that."

"He might as well have," said Japan depressingly.

The Hungarian looked at the Japanese man trying to figure out what will cheer him up…then, an idea hit her. "Hey," she said in a cheerful voice, "We should go shopping. We could get you some new outfits and-"

"No," Japan said quickly, interrupting Hungary. "I'm not cross dressing anymore and that's it!" he exclaimed as he left her house.

As he walked down the block of Hungary's home away from home for the UN meetings, he got strange looks from the people around him. They looked at him as if he had ten heads and a few of them murmured a few things as he walked passed them. "What are they all staring at?" Japan thought as he came across a group of young men snickering.

"Well, well," one of them said, "looks like one of those faggots are looking to get their ass kicked."

"What?" Japan thought confused until he was still dressed in women's clothes without a wig. In the blink of an eye, the three young men surrounded him and raised their fists at him. Japan closed his eyes awaiting a punch, but before the impact could be made to Japan's face, a blonde male blocked the hit and fought back. Japan opened his eyes only to find America in front of him punching one of the three in the stomach.

"America," Japan asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing my job," he responded, "what kind of a hero let's his friend get jumped."

The word 'friend' resonated in the Japanese man's head as America defeated the other two. _'Maybe we can still be friends.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awww possible happy ending. Sadly, I wasn't able to collaborate with my cross dressing friend, pero hopefully he likes the twist I added. Next xhapter should be the last one. Thanks for the support :3<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

"So…" the Japanese man muttered as we walked alongside the tall blonde on the streets of New York, "why did you save me from being attacked from those men?"

America seemed to stare into the air as if the answer was obvious before saying, "Duh, you're my homes Japan; I can't let you get beat up like that."

"But I thought," he uttered, "I thought we you didn't like me anymore because I cross dress like those people in the convention you didn't like."

"Nah man, you got it all wrong," the American man said smiling, "I it's not that I didn't like them, I'm just not used to them and…I realized something, even if you like to dress in girls clothes and strut your stuff, it's not going to change the fact that your fun, cool, smart, a million other things and my bro. I mean we can still play video games and watch scary movies together…I just have to make sure France doesn't try to hit on the girl part of you."

Those words hit the heart of Japan. Never did he think that he would receive so much understanding from anyone other than Hungary, let alone America. "Hey America," Japan asked mischievously, "When does the next World Conference star?"

"In a couple hours, why?"

"I think I should surprise them with something…" he answered putting on his wig and strutting on the city streets.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Japan cried out trying to grab on to something for dear life as his American friend dragged him into the room where the conference was being held, "I don't think I can do this."<p>

"Of course you can," America grunted pulling the much smaller man, "You've got nothing to lose."

"But what if they judge me? Or are upset?"  
>"Then you'll know who your real friends are," America said smiling, "Plus…I'll beat up anyone that tries to pick on you. Now let's do this."<p>

The tall blonde turned the knob on the door and made his usual entrance causing everyone to look at him. "Hi everyone, what's cracking?"

"You're late again," sighed a British man, "Now take your seat and let's be-"

However, the British man's words were cut off by the sight of a familiar Japanese man clad in a flowy pink skirt. "What on earth is going on?" England demanded.

"Is that Japan?" China asked confused.

"He kind of looks like a little girl," Russia said chuckling, "how funny."

"I don't know what's going on," France said in a deep husky, "but if involves Japan in a skirt, then I like it."

There were several other murmurs here and there which turned into hushed whispers as the Japanese man spoke up. "I know that many of you are confused about what's going on. I'm wearing a skirt…and I'm a man…but" words would have failed the Japanese man had it not been for his friend's reassuring smile, "I cross dress." This caused some countries to gasp and others to whisper other things among themselves, but Japan held his head up and continued to speak to the crowd, "I know it may seem strange to some of you, but…it is something that I enjoy and it doesn't change who I am."

A silence seemed to settle in the room until America finally said, "Well I for one am sticking to my homes side and anyone that wants to mess with him for that is going to have to go through me."

"I'm supporting Japan too. He's my friend and we all have our guilty pleasures," she said looking at everyone, "…ALL of us do." And with that most of the other nations nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, da," said the voice of a Russian man, "But this is just too weird. Faggots like him don't so well in my country."

"I'm not a fag-" Japan tried to say before being cut off.

"But soon the world will be purged of freaks like you," Russia continued before he started laughing manically as he left the room causing the Japanese man to frown.

"Don't worry about it dude," America said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry about him. He's just a jerk, you have us."

Japan smiled as he looked at the smiling faces around him and knew that with supporting friends like his, it didn't matter what kinds of strange things he did. 

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. That's the end. Sorry for the late update, I wanted the last chapter to be good and I hope this helps my friend with the cross dressing issues he's been having plus I had some things of my own I had to deal with (dance practice, scholarships, work, and figurin out if I'm in love with my friend: I love you JAY!) :) Grazi for reading! <strong>


End file.
